zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 47
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise they will be removed. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Cucco]] vs. [[Mabe Village Shop|Mabe Village Shopkeeper]] The battle of the beings that appear harmless at first, but once provoked will unleash the full extent of their wrath, which ends up being even more powerful than most enemies. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 22:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : I sincerely apologize to the people that wanted me to bring back Like Like vs. Takkuri, but I decided I didn't want to do that the same week that Carock vs. Red Wizzrobe was suggested. Both suggestions will have been suggested several times and I don't want to make them compete against each other. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 22:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : :Should have set the shopkeeper up against that bird from TP that you can steal oil and red potions from. Then it would be harmless beings that run shops that you can steal from and will then hurt you. I'm not sure weather or not to support or oppose the way it is. '''[[User:Metroidhunter32|Metroidhunter32]]''' 22:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : person v animal. nah dont feel it. although the mabe village shop keeper is poweful noting can stand the power of the cucco. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 22:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : I considered that, but I figured that the Mabe Village Shopkeeper would get most of the votes. I mean, the bird isn't exactly that well-known, nor is it as powerful. Oh, and technically people are animals, Oni Dark Link. Not that it matters, just pointing it out. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : :technically people are animals and technically the sky isnt blue [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 23:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) o and do you really think the cucco will get less votes? they've been in more games and i dont think a lot of people have played links awakening. : : Um...no, I'm talking about the bird that Metroidhunter suggested using instead of Cucco...you know, the one that runs a shop in Faron Woods from Twilight Princess. I think that Cuccos have a good chance of beating the Mabe Village Shopkeeper. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : indeed. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 23:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : I would have preferref if you put Trill here actually, but this isn't bad. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 23:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) [[Garo]] vs. [[Gerudo]] (Note in the similarities here i am taking into account only ocarina of time Gerudo to make it seem like there are more connections) Both are a race and enemy, their leaders can be found in the temple near they dwell (nabooru as the Gerudo leader i mean not ganondorf). both attack with two blades, both have trouble finding you if your out of their vision, you get a mask of both of them in their game (oot gerudo only remember). you are rewarded with a hint and the end of each fight (the carpenters give hints dont they? the last one does anyway) and both are in canyon areas. and although its completely irrelvant but still a similarity they both begin with G followed by a vowel followed by an R then another vowel. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] : : Meh, a lot of similarities, but I'm not feeling it. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : if this does get through im goignt o be very tied to vote for. i love both these races a lot. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] : : Well the connections are plentiful, but sort of seem forced. But either way, I want to see this. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 23:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) [[Four Giants]] vs. [[Light Spirits]] Each are a group of four extremely powerful characters who aid Link in his quest, and each member guards over a section of the land. ...That's all I got for connections right now... [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 23:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : I never liked deity vs. deity fights, and the connections are just a tad strained....but I don't particularly see anything ''wrong'' with it, I suppose. I'll stay neutral for now. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well, it was either this, [[Salvatore]] vs. [[Tingle]] (people with serious mental problems), or [[Agitha]] vs. Tingle (people with a strange obsession), and the other probably would've been opposed by every single person who voted. So I just picked the lesser of 3 evils. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 23:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : i think this could be good but on retrospective this could very easily turn into a game v game fight since none really have any dept. still good conections. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 23:24, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : :Best fight thus far, if nothing better shows up this will be a support. '''[[User:Metroidhunter32|Metroidhunter32]]''' 23:28, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : Not sure what prompted this sudden change of opinion, but I find I actually don't like this that much. Sorry. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty simple, yet powerful connection. This may be the best one so far. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 23:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) [[Vaati]] vs. [[Onox]] Both are the main villains in 2-D games, both seem to be concerned with only their selfish needs (why else would Onox aid in the resurrection of Ganon, if he wanted domination he could do it himself), both transform into some hideously grotesque, hard-as-Hell final boss, both are some of the more well-received 2D Zelda villains, both were pretty much just the pawn of someone else (Vaati was underling of Ganon in FSA and Onox was underling of Twinrova) and both are apparently powerful sorcerers. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 00:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Comments